


Des vikings et des dragons

by malurette



Series: Des écailles et des étincelles [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Drabble Collection, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Flash Fic, Gen, Vikings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics sur comment les dragons ont changé Berk ;1er volet : Relocalisation.2ème vignette : Tout mesure.3ème : Miracle du solstice.4ème : Ça aurait pu très mal tourner.





	1. Changer de monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Privés de leur Roi, les dragons ont déménagé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Changer de monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** dragons  & Vikings  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus beaucoup de rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « À l’abri de tout mal » + contrainte accessoire « choix » pour 31_jours > (22 décembre ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** solstice d’hiver ce jour, Joyeux Snoggletog !  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du premier film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400

Pendant des siècles et des siècles, des générations de dragons d’espèces diverses autour de l’Archipel Barbare se sont vus réduits en esclavage par un seul, monstrueux, perverti, qui s’est établi sur leur lieu de ponte. Ils les tenait sous sa coupe par hypnose et ne les protégeait qu’à moitié. Encore, parce qu’il a réussi à attraper un Night Fury et le réduire lui aussi en servitude, et c’est lui couvrait les autres lors des attaques. Le gros des dragons étaient exposés aux coups des Vikings, aux tirs qui défendaient leur coin de terre, et tapaient plus que nécessaire, par esprit de vengeance. Parce qu’il n’y avait pas assez de nourriture pour eux tous…  
Parfois un dragon venu d’un autre nid, libre de voler où il voulait, décidait de venir par ici. En passant à la portée du Dragon Reine, il se faisait souvent happer ; rares sont ceux qui arrivent à en repartir. En tout cas, aucun né sur place n’a réussi à le quitter. 

Ce, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit anéanti par l’association étrange d’un dragon et d’un Viking. Le combat fait exploser la montagne, détruit le cône du volcan et laisse un immense cratère… et des dragons effarés de ce qui leur arrive. Les voilà libres ! Comme jamais ils ne l’ont été auparavant.  
Et que faire maintenant ? Maintenant que la pression de prédation a brusquement diminué de moitié, qu’il n’y a plus tant de concurrence entre dragons et Vikings…  
Le monde des dragons et le monde des Vikings ont été complètement retournés et peut-être finalement, seraient-ils prêts à les accueillir, désormais ?

Les dragons, casaniers, ancrés dans leurs habitudes d’esclavage, restent sur les îles qui leur sot familières et font des allers retours entre leur nid détruit et les îles voisines où ils ont leurs terrains de chasse et de pêche. Maintenant qu’ils ont beaucoup moins de besoins, on les y tolère bien plus facilement. Et désormais, plus rien ne les menace.  
Certains se laissent apprivoiser par les humains ; les fiers Vikings aimeraient penser qu’en tant que vaillants guerriers, ce sont eux qui capturent les dragons pour les dresser. À la vérité, il s’agit d’un choix mutuel entre monture et cavalier, qui ne doit plus ressembler à leur esclavage passé. L’association librement consentie et négociée, dragon et cavalier s’entraînant mutuellement, les met à l’abri de tout nouveau conflit.


	2. Dans les détails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De l'importance de mesurer l'envergure des dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans les détails  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** village de Berk  
>  **Genre :** gen/dorky  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Dimension » pour 31_jours > (22 décembre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** Jól   
> **Nombre de mots :** 200

Depuis que les Vikings savent apprivoiser les dragons, il est devenu plus facile d’attendre qu’un se pose et se tienne tranquille pour le mesurer. Dans un but de recherche uniquement ! Fishlegs y tient : il n’est plus question de se défendre, il n’y a plus besoin d’en tuer un et de mesurer les morceaux. C’est juste pour savoir.   
Les connaissances accumulées rendent les estimations au coup d’œil, « plus petit que telle espèce, plus grand que telle autre » dont il faut encore se contenter quand on n’a pas réussi à prendre une mesure directe d’un nouveau venu, plus précises.   
Même s’il n’est plus question de convertir ces données en force de contre frappe, ça aide à savoir comment prendre soin des dragons désormais. Combiné par exemple aux particularités de régime, ils peuvent calculer les quantités nécessaires ; plus simplement, décider de la taille du harnais pour en monter un, ou comment leur construire un perchoir ou une étable.   
Maintenant qu’on ne les repousse plus morts ou vifs mais qu’on réfléchit à comment les accueillir et les intégrer à la vie du village, plus que jamais il est indispensable de tout connaître sur les statistiques des dragons… leurs dragons.


	3. Promesse de renouveau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le retour du soleil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La plus belle promesse de renouveau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Berk et les dragons  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « - On attend qu’il finisse de nettoyer la grande salle ? » »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Gift of the Night Fury_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La grande salle est toute illuminée pour Snoggletog. Pour le deuxième hiver que Berk passe depuis que les dragons ont été adoptés, les Vikings n’ont pas lésiné sur les décorations pour se remonter le moral.

Au cœur de l’hiver profond, ils fêtent à la fois l’espoir que le soleil renaîtra plus fort que jamais… et que leurs dragons reviendront tous de leur migration, avec des jeunes en bonne santé.  
Depuis que Hiccup a percé le mystère de leur reproduction l’année précédente, il a fait promettre que personne ne chercherait à les empêcher de partir, ni à les ramener avant l’heure.


	4. Disparus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si quelque chose causait la fuite de leurs dragons ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Disparus  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** HTTYD/Riders of Berk  
>  **Personnages :** Stoick, les Riders et leurs dragons  
>  **Genre :** drame/(absence d’)action  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Cartoon Network, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompts :** « Il préfère donc  resté éveillé. » puis « Si Tulio se satisfaisait de la situation, Miguel se défiait du prêtre et de ses manœuvres perfides destinées à répandre le sang. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un arbre à drabbles  
>  **Notes :** pourrait servir d’introduction à une fic d’action plus longue, mais je n’ai ni l’inspiration ni l’énergie pour ça  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

\- Restez éveillés ! commande Stoick à ses guerriers. Ne vous endormez surtout pas. Tenez bon !

L’hiver tient Berk dans ses griffes, les tempêtes font rage plus fort et plus longtemps que d’habitude. La mer est prise dans la glace, les réserves s’épuisent : il a donc été décidé de tester les limites au large, au sud, de chercher plus loin. Il a fallu convaincre la tribu que les dragons méritaient leur part de poisson séché…

…et les choses ont horriblement mal tourné. Quelque chose les a appelés et ils les ont laissés tomber sur le glacier, dans la tourmente…

-

Sans dragons, sans bateau, sans quoi que ce soit même pour construire un feu, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps. Même la neige qui tourbillonne autour d’eux ne s’amoncèle pas suffisamment pour bâtir un abri. Se serrer les uns contre les autres pour conserver le peu de chaleur qui leur reste ne suffit plus.

Les jumeaux se cognent mutuellement pour tenter de se réchauffer, mais le cœur n’y est plus. Malgré les injonctions de son chef, Snotlout ne peut déjà plus garder les yeux ouverts.   
Hiccup répète,   
« Ils vont revenir, ils doivent avoir une bonne raison et ils vont forcément revenir. »


End file.
